SHARD
by Geppetio
Summary: A new science agency named SHARD discovers alien technology. While Skye and Ward are on a mission to retrieve it Ward is captured. The team will do anything to get him back before they can use Ward as a guinea pig for their alien technology. There is one problem though, SHARD always seems to be a step ahead. Is there an inside man? (sorry for chap. 1 spoilers. this is my first fic)
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" Skye asked Ward as they sat in a grey van outside a lab in Mexico. They were supposed to recover some alien technology from a new science agency named Shard.

"Yes Skye for the last time it is too dangerous for any more people. It's a simple in and out job, I'll be fine. Trust me Skye," Ward looked over at Skye a stern look on his face, "promise you will stay in the van and if I say to go you go."

"Fine but don't be too long, okay?" Skye said looking back at Ward a concerned look in her eyes.

"I will, I promise," Ward said softly grabbing Skye's hand. Skye instinctively pulled it away.

"Sorry I…" Skye started but was cut off by a British accented voice.

"Umm you guys you have about 30 seconds to get through the back door," Agent Jemma Simmons said over the secure radio line while sitting on her desk in the lab next to Fitz eating popcorn watching the live stream that was streaming through the glasses Agent Ward was wearing.

"Do I really need these glasses again?" Ward asked walking carefully up to the steel door in the back of the building and starting to pick the lock.

"Yes we might need to identify the arts of the tech. to identify them," Fitz said watching as ward checked the backscatter x-ray and opened the door as he saw no one on the other side. Ward drew his gun walking down the hall.

"So Coulson what type of security should I expect?" Ward asked.

"This is just one of their research facilities the security shouldn't be too tight," Coulson replied.

"Good," Grant replies whispering as he hides from a guard waiting for him to turn his back to him. As soon as the guard isn't looking ward slowly comes around the corner and puts the guard in a sleeper hold until he passes out. Ward drags him into a closet.

"Ok were clear on this level I'm going upstairs," Ward says walking towards the stairs after plugging a small flash drive into a computer.

"I'm in," Skye says scrolling through the anti-virus software. Ward walks upstairs drawing his silenced pistol. He walked down the hallway finding it oddly empty.

"Skye what do you see on the cameras?"

"It's empty," Skye says surprised.

"Get out now!" Coulson yells. Ward spins around flipping the safety off his gun.

"Skye get the van started," Grant says and his glasses and audio go offline.

"Ward, you there?" asks Fitz typing on his keyboard trying to get them back working. When they finally do ward is fighting off a group of guards dressed in armor and carrying high powered weapons. Skye hears the shots as she starts the van and watches as ward fires shots at them around the corner taking a few down even more taking their place.

"Damn it!" Ward shouted. Ward throws a concussion grenade down the hall and runs toward the big window across the hall firing three bullets into it dropping his gun as he jumps through the shattered window falling three stories and landing on the hard concrete below.

"Ward!" Skye pulls up to him in the van and Ward climbs into the passenger seat as the guards get up and fire shots into the van just as they start to pull away.

"Thanks Skye," Ward says looking back and he sees some guards getting into trucks to follow, "Dang it." The van lurches forward as Skye steps on the gas full force and Ward winces. As they sped down the long road in the empty countryside the trucks started to catch up.

"Skye do you trust me?" Ward asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm sorry for being suck a jerk about the whole rising tide thing," Ward said. Ward looked at her and leaned over and kissed her before climbing into the back of the van and grabbing an assault rifle. Sky blushed deep red.

"What are you doing?" she asked and kept driving.

"Stop quickly and let me out and then just keep driving and wait for May to pick you up," he said seriously.

"What! No I won't leave you!"

"Skye! Listen to me, I need you to trust me Skye I will be okay I'm trained to do this you are just a hacker you haven't even finished your basic training. Just go okay?"

"Fine," Skye said tears in her eyes, "I just don't want to lose you."

"I will come back."

"Ward are you sure about this?" Coulson asked.

"Yes I am," Ward responded. As Skye sopped the van ward open the back doors and jumped out. Skye looked back as she pulled away to see Ward fire at a truck popping the ire as it spun out into the sand.

"Good bye Ward," Skye said to herself starting to cry she knew she probably would never see him again. She let the teas run down her face as his radio went offline.

Skye looked back when she heard a deafening blast. She saw the remains of two vans and everything was on fire. She couldn't help but think to herself, _he's gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows. This is much better than I expected. Heck people from Korea read this. If you have any ideas pm me. Thanks. Remember to review. The more reviews I get the faster I go.**

**P.S. I do not own Agents of Shield…..yet **

"We didn't have a choice Skye,' Coulson replied to the young woman standing across the table from him as the other agents, Fitzsimmons, watched seated at the table.

"Yes we did! He didn't have to die lie that!" Skye yelled back in slightly in tears. This was the first conversation Skye had had for three days since the mission and Ward's disappearance.

"Skye he was protecting you," Agent Jemma Simmons cut in not being able to watch her friend in this state.

"Yah and I doubt they will kill him right away which means we might have time," Simmons partner Agent Leo Fitz stated. Skye just grumbled and shook her head.

Suddenly the large screen on the wall turned on and there was an image of Ward on the screen. His black hair was wet and unruly and his face was scratched up. His left shoulder was bandaged up from an apparent gunshot wound. All of a sudden a man in a black mask walked into the picture holding a baseball bat.

"Skye find out where this is streaming from!" Coulson yelled at the hacker as the man hit Ward in the ribs with the bat. Skye couldn't watch anymore. She typed in commands to the computer searching for the source and how they got into their computers. After about twenty seconds Skye looked up horror in her eyes her face white.

"Skye? What is it? "Jemma asked.

"It…It's coming from the Bus…"

"Where?" Coulson asked drawing his gun.

"A supply closet in the lower floors."

"Okay you stay here I'll go check it out,' Coulson replied.

"No! I'm going," Skye told him and Coulson knew there was no changing her mind.

"Fine," he said, "but be careful and stay behind me," he replied and started off to the room gun drawn. As soon as they came to the door Coulson kicked the door open and aimed his gun at the man sitting at a small table on a computer.

He quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Coulson.

"Drop it!" Coulson yelled at the man a serious look in his eyes. The man fired a shot at Skye and she fell to the ground. Coulson crouched down and fired a single shot and the man fell, a bullet hole through his forehead.

Coulson rushed to Skye as she pushed herself up to be sitting up against the wall,

"You okay Skye?" he asked.

"Yah I'm fine it just grazed my arm," she replied showing him the tear in her sleeve that blood was dripping out of.

"Let's go get you patched up."

Ward opened his eyes and felt his ribs burn. They were probably broken. He was in a completely black room so he closed his eyes to conserve energy. He felt the bullet hole in his shoulder burn from when he was first captured. He thought back to the moment.

_Ward regretted staying behind the moment he got out of the van. He watched as Skye drove away and he faced the oncoming trucks. He went to one knee and held his breath aiming his shot perfectly. He squeezed the trigger and the world practically went in slow motion as he watched the bullet hit the closest trucks tire popping it. The truck was going so fast that the second the driver lost control it rammed into the second truck and they both exploded going up in flames._

_ "Two down three to go," Grant said to himself. He held the trigger and fired a barrage of shots into another truck's driver and the truck rolled into the flames. The other two trucks came to a sliding halt as they spun sideways. The men took cover behind the trucks and fired at the agent. _

_ Grand was out numbered 7 to 1 and he had no cover. He took out three of them before he felt a bullet enter his shoulder and the world went black._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys. Follows, favorites, and reviews are highly appreciated. Thanks I can't believe how many people have read this from such a large range of countries. Ideas are accepted. If you have any requests for FanFics PM or put it in a review. Thanks y'all **** .**

**P.S.: I still don't own AoS….yet**

Skye opened her eyes. She had slept in the lab after Simmons had patched her up and gave her a sedative to ease the pain. She was fine she just couldn't do too many physical activities. She dreamed of the mission over and over until she finally woke up.

She stayed still as she listened to FitsSimmons arguing in soft voices.

"But if we enhance the frequency just a bit more…" Fitz started but was cut off by his counterpart.

"Or we could add a gas spray which dose the same jo, but much easier to make," Simmons said.

"I's better to have a high frequency sound because all you need to deter it is ear plugs," Skye said sitting up knowing what they were talking about. They had been working on a small grenade like device that could cause mass confusion and make the people delusional and easier to manipulate.

It was designed for Ward and they were making a pistol of it too.

"Oh hey Skye how do you feel?" Simmons asked looking over at her from her spot next to Fitz at their desk.

"I feel much better, thanks to you," Skye said smiling a bit. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fitz disappointed a bit.

"And you too Fitz," she said giggling a bit. Fitz smiled.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"We found the guy on a computer in the closet, he must have sneaked on the plane while we were parked, and he shot me so AC shot him. I'm just glad he wasn't as good of a shot as Coulson," she stopped for a minute, "Any news on Ward," Skye asked more solemnly.

"No I'm sorry the computer was destroyed, he had a self-destruct built into it," Simmons replied.

"Oh," Skye said obviously disappointed.

"But we did find a receipt from a small restaurant in Florence, Italy," Fitz said.

"Really?"

"Yes we are headed there know," Simmons said.

"Thanks a lot you guys," Skye said running up the spiral stairs

Ward opened his eyes a man in a white lab coat standing in front of him. Ward looked around and noticed he was in a lab. He was strapped to a bed. The doctor walked over to him and gave him a shot injecting him with a blue liquid. Ward suddenly felt weak in his stomach his muscles relaxing. Ward knew instantly what the feeling was. He was injected with a truth serum. A Russian looking man stepped forward.

"Hello Mr. Ward," the man said in a heavy Russian accent, "It's time we had a talk about you team."

Skye listened as May briefed the team on SHARD. She didn't even bother paying attention, she had gone over the files a hundred times looking for a clue to Ward's location. Skye missed her So even just his annoying talks on what the difference between a jab and hook were. She had to admit it. She loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about how long it took to get this up I was really busy. Thanks for all the support you guys I didn't think I would do this well. This chapter has some FitzSimmons to ;) As always comment and follow, see y'all next update.**

**P.S.: oh yeah and I don't own Agents of Shield yet but I'm working on it ;)**

Skye sat in her bunk thinking about the events of the past week or so. Ward was gone, she was shot, and she admitted to herself that she loved him. They found out that their stowaway had boarded the bus last week while they were parked in Mexico disguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D. maintenance worker. He actually worked for SHARD. They were behind all of this.

Skye decided she needed a break and taped up he hands heading for the gym. She had worked out every morning even without Ward telling her to.

Fitz woke up gasping covered in sweat. He had had another nightmare about Jemma, the scene of the jumping off the plane to save the team, and him knowing he could save her. The only problem was in the dream he couldn't move and he was forced to just stand and watch. He always woke up right as she was about to hit the water.

He decided not to go back to sleep knowing he would only get about an hour more of sleep, so he walked into the lounge as quiet as possible. When he walked in he saw Simmons lying on a couch reading a book.

"Ello," said Simmons looking up at him over the top of her book at her partner, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, you?" he responded sitting on the couch opposite of her. He looked over her, she was wearing a pink tank-top and white pajama pants. She, as always, smelled a bit of strawberries and vanilla, he couldn't help but breathe in her scent.

"Not sense the whole alien disease thing," she said going back to her book, "You know without you Wad would have never been able to save me."

"Yeah but Ward said it all in his rage-beast man state, I'm just the guy watching while he does the work. I'm not trained for field work Jemma, he is, I'm not sure how we can get him back relying only on May, who seems distracted by something from her past and Coulson who is a little 'rusty'."

Jemma sat up putting her book down looking at him, "Fitz you silly man you always doubt yourself you always have. You are more of a man than Ward will ever be, bloody hell to him if something is an ounce off it is terrible, and to you everything is perfect but yourself."

"Oh umm…What are you saying?" Fitz asked, blushing a bit. Simmons walked over and sat next to him looking at him.

"What I'm saying is that for you nothing needs to be perfect Mr. Fitz and that you are perfect," she said leaning in and kissing him on the cheek wanting to do that in a long time and smiled he blushed. She got up walking to her room leaving the door open waiting for Fitz, two minutes later he walked in shutting the door behind him as he flicked off the lights.

Ward felt the effects of the truth serum finally wear off. This had been different than his time of using it with Skye, this time they actually wanted information whereas Skye just wanted to make a fool of him. He couldn't help but think back to it:

_As soon as Coulson had left the room Skye smiled at Ward. He felt flustered, she had slipped off her jacket and leaned towards him on the table a bit revealing more that she wanted, or maybe that is what she wanted? _

_ "What's your full name?" she asked just testing it out._

"_Level 7 Agent Grant Alexander Ward," he said._

"_What's your social security number?" she said smiling as he answered as she wrote it down. His eyes couldn't help slide down a bit from her eyes to her chest; her shirt was loose around her neck. She noticed and smiled a bit._

"_Like what you see Agent Ward?" she asked giggling a bit._

"_Well yeah," he said and cured under his breath blushing a bit._

"_Awe I made a secret agent blush," she said mockingly._

"_I…" Ward stated but had no response clenching his jaw._

"_So Mr. Secret Agent Man, what do you think of your team?"_

"_Fitz and Simmons are smart but have no field experience what so ever and are too stupid to realize they are perfect for each other. May left the field for some reason and I doubt she is just here to fly the plane. And Coulson died and is somehow alive again but I doubt he is in full condition to handle all this," he replied._

_ "I see," said Skye nodding, she noticed his eyes drift again, "and apparently so do you." His eyes snapped back to hers as soon as she said that. She had to admit, he wasn't the unattractive agent to be stuck in a room with. She walked around the table and leaned against in on his side looking down at him, "What do you think of me?"_

_ "I think you are a stubborn hacker who is dead set upon taking down all secrecy in the world and I'm not sure if I can trust you but damn you are attractive," he said unable to stop talking, "you really should wear less reveling cloths you might cause car accidents," he finally shut his mouth. Skye laughed a little._

_ "You really think that?"_

_ "Yes mam," he responded to her._

_ "Well then," she said and leaned over and kissed him and was surprised a bit as he kissed her back._

Ward was shaken from his memory as the Russian man walked back into the lab with his next experiment.

"Now," the man said in his heave accent as he filled a syringe with a clear liquid, "Let's see how long it takes for you to hate your friends."


End file.
